This invention relates to dilators for the nose. In particular, the invention is concerned with a dilator to urge the nasal passages of the nose open during breathing.
One known form of dilator used for this purpose is in the nature of a band for extension over the nose from one nasal passage, over the bridge of the nose, to the other nasal passage. This pad is formed of a flexible material which has sandwiched with it a resilient spring material. Both the flexible material and the spring are normally planar. When the pad is placed on the nose, it sticks to the skin of the nose, and the action of the spring causes the nasal passages to be urged open.
In the Applicant's experience, the known dilator is not as effective as it could be. In particular, the nasal passages are not urged open as much or as little as they could usefully and safely be opened. Also, the currently known device consists of multiple components forming the pad in a sandwich relationship with the spring. Therefore, the fabrication of such a dilator arrangement is unduly complicated.
There is a need to provide a pad system for a dilator for location over the nose which minimizes the disadvantages of known systems.